Reunion
by YoTa4Eva
Summary: Continued from Driven Apart. After almost three and a half years in China, Manta finally can return to Tokyo. But will things be the same as before? Ren x Manta x Yoh, Horo x Tamao x Ryu, Pailong x Jun. Update! Chp. 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King and its characters are © Hiroyuki Takei.  


Chapter One

Tao Ren stood with his arms crossed, a scowl pasted on his face as he watched the Oyamada family jet land. A moment later he glanced to the warlord spirit that had appeared next to him minutes earlier. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on her, Bason," he muttered. "The other Oyamadas do not have sixth sense. They won't see you, much less acknowledge you."

"Miss Jun requested I accompany you, Master," Bason replied. "She and Pailong are with Lady Manta."

Ren snorted, amused with the tone of Bason's voice. Calm and formal, but obviously nervous. A moment later he turned his attention back to the group that had left the jet and was walking towards him in a diamond formation. Leading the group was a formally dressed man measuring at about 4'8". Though in his late 50's, his greying hair still showed strong reddish-blonde highlights and was slightly messy, compared to that of his company. With chestnut eyes and an expression to match Ren's, the short man known as Oyamada Mansumi was definitely intimidating.

Behind him was a woman(also dressed formally) in her early 40's, though her appearance made her look younger. She was about 5'4" with shoulder-length, black hair and blue eyes. Despite her respectable appearance, Ren couldn't help but to mutter about Oyamada Keiko's mixed heritage.

Next to Keiko was their daughter, Mannoko. Although she was eight, the dwarf gene made her appear as a three year old with shoulder-length, reddish hair, which was tied back with two pink bows, which complimented his rose-colored dress. Her expression was sinister with chestnut eyes and thin lips forming a smirk. Ren decided he would have to keep a close eye on this one.

At the back of the group was a tall man, about 6'3". His expression was friendly but formal and framed with black hair, which was gelled back, and decorated with chocolate eyes and silver-rimmed glasses. He certainly wasn't built for battle like the servants of the Tao family, but he appeared to be the perfect candidate for his job as caretaker of the Oyamada children. Ren smirked slightly, thinking about how Manta must have thought he was her daddy. The teen didn't have the same personality as her family, and if he knew her, she had spent more time with Tamura than she did with her biological family.

Mansumi came to a stop, signaling his company to stop as well, and then he looked up at Ren with a frown. "Where is my daughter?"

"Manta is at the mansion, preparing for tonight," the violet-eyed teen replied.

Mansumi nodded after thinking for a moment, and then began walking, Ren joining his side while his family and employee followed. "I presume your father made it clear what will be going on tonight?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Mansumi came to a stop and glared at the teen. "Show more respect. This is the first generation in which the Tao and Oyamada families did not both bear sons. Do you have any clue what the union of our clans would mean?"

"Total domination?" Ren asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You are as malevolent as that daughter of mine," he muttered, and then turned and began walking.

"Uh huh," Ren replied while rolling his eyes yet again, and then followed close behind.

"Today is her sixteenth birthday," Mansumi stated while walking. "This will be her last chance to prove her worth. If she fails that test, it will be your duty to bring her into our world."

"She fails, I bite. What's the big deal?" the young Tao demanded, and then froze with a frown when Mansumi turned back towards him.

"You watch your tongue, boy," he said icily. "I may be short, but I am powerful for a human-type."

Ren glared at him silently.

"If she fails, you will begin the next generation tonight," he said cooly, and then turned and began walking.

Ren was still for a moment, and then growled while following once again, the rest of the Oyamada family and Tamura trailing a safe distance behind. "She's barely developed. She just started ovulating four months ago. And even if it wasn't so recent, she won't let me near her."

"I don't care. If you have to damn near kill her to do it, than so be it," Mansumi snapped.

"_She fails, I'll bloody well smash her,"_ Ren snarled in his mind.

-

Manta sighed sadly, her face buried in her arms, which rest on the oak vanity of her bedroom. The presence of Tao Jun and the zombie, Li Pailong, had dragged the blonde from her state of id, signaling that her family had arrived. Why did they do this? She was practically imprisoned in the Tao family's mansion. Was it really necessary for her family to show up and make her even more miserable than she already was?

"Pailong, wait outside," Jun said quietly while looking to her bodyguard. When he had left, she ensured the door was locked, and then walked over to Manta. "Your family has arrived."

Manta was silent for a long time, contemplating her response. She strongly disliked the Tao family, but Jun had been considerably kind to her, compared to the other members of the family. Jun often made attempts to comfort Manta, whom had never been without Tamura's support. When she remembered this, Manta decided against being mean towards the green-haired girl. "I know..." she whispered softly.

Jun watched with a worried frown, and then pulled a chair over, retrieved a hair brush, and began brushing through the shoulder-length, mandarin locks. Manta had become a little sister for Jun. Often Jun would sit for hours with Manta in her bedroom, doing anything from teaching Manta her own family's customs, to talking about their pasts. She remembered one evening during the last winter when Manta broke down. It had been during the Christmas dinner party, which her own family hosted for the Oyamadas, as well as the Fahs, the family which Jun was due to marry into this upcoming winter. Jun had never been sure what caused Manta to break down, but she remembered clearly that the girl had begun begging her father to let her go home to somebody she called 'Yoh-kun'.

Manta of course received punishment for her behavior, but that didn't stop her from talking to Jun later that night when Jun pressured her to talk about what had happened. Jun soon found herself listening to Manta's story, which seemed somewhat like a cliché romance novel. She was almost jealous that Manta had the fortune to find her true love, so to speak. She wasn't one for spitefulness, though, and since that night she found herself becoming closer to Manta, trying to give her courage, which she had never received from her own family. Now that she thought of it, though, the two were a lot alike. They were born and raised in families that were less than nurturing, engaged to men they didn't love, and loved men who they could never be with (not that Jun would admit, even to Manta, her feelings for Pailong).

With this in mind, she let out a sigh, continuing to brush Manta's hair. "You should know something. Tonight's dinner is more than just a dinner party."

"I figured as much," Manta replied quietly. "Dad always has some _other_ reason for being here..."

Jun stopped and turned Manta to face her. Her own sapphire eyes stared into the younger, aquamarine eyes with concern. "Manta, tonight is an examination. It's extremely important that you pass it."

"I don't see why," she said quietly while looking away. "I've failed every other examination. Why is this one any different?"

"Because today you're old enough to be married and begin bearing children," Jun said gently. "You aren't supposed to know this, but if you fail tonight's examination, you will have to marry Ren."

"What?" Manta cried while looking up quickly. She had learned to fear the Tao son the day she met him, but since she had begun living with him and his family some three years ago, she had grown to fear him more than Tao En himself. He had developed a fixation in mentally tormenting her. She wasn't sure if it was another method he used to gain control over something, or if it was because he hated her as much as she hated him, but it was certainly not a case of, "You hurt the one you love." And it wasn't just mental torture he was good at. She had been trying since she learned of their engagement to figure some way out of it. The thought of marrying Ren that night almost caused her to faint in shock.

"I said, if you fail you will be married to Ren," Jun said a little more firmly. "And impregnated tonight." She groaned when Manta gave her a somewhat confused expression. The girl had done a good job at keeping her mind somewhat innocent. "He'll make you have sex," she explained, and then bit her lower lip when Manta paled.

"Wh-what! I don't want to be married to him!" she cried.

"Shh!" Jun hissed. "You aren't supposed to know."

"Then why did you tell me?" Manta demanded, tears forming.

Jun was silent for some time, and then looked away with a sigh. "Manta... Before you came here, I never would have dreamed of removing the charm from Pailong. After what you told me about your friendship with Yoh, I got jealous. It took awhile, but Pailong and I became friends." She looked to Manta. "But... I know exactly how you feel. I have to marry Fah Chi next year, but I don't love him." She looked away some. "I love Ren and know he's not all that terrible, but I completely understand that you couldn't love somebody like him if you found the one you truly love..."

"How could you understand?" Manta asked sadly while looking down. "How do I know this isn't some mean trick Ren put you up to?"

Jun looked back quietly, wondering how she could prove her honesty. After several long minutes, she finally decided to admit what would surely cause the disappearance of her bodyguard if her family found it. "Because I am in love with Li Pailong," she said quietly.

Manta looked up quickly, shaking lightly. "Wh-what?"

"I am in love with Pailong," she repeated. "And in the time you've been here, you've become like a little sister to me. There isn't much I can do for myself, but you are too young to be involved with a family such as mine."

Manta stared shakily at her, and then looking down while covering her mouth, fighting tears. "Jun-san..." After several more long minutes, she looked up. "What difference does it make? I'll still be stuck here." She looked away. "It makes no difference..."

"If you pass, your family will allow you to return to Tokyo," Jun replied, and wondered how the girl didn't suffer from whiplash, considering how quickly her head snapped up at her latest words. "Tamura will of course live with you, but your family has agreed to let you stay in Tokyo again if you pass."

Manta swallowed hard, and then looked away while thinking. After a long time, she returned her gaze to Jun. "Why would you tell me that if you think of me as your sister?"

"Because big sisters look out for their little brothers and sisters," she replied with a smile. "Even if a certain little brother can be a prick at times."

"Jun-san..." Manta said quietly, and then lunged forward and hugged her tightly. "Th-thank you!" she cried, allowing tears to escape, and then let out a sigh when Jun returned the hug.

"I'm going to see if I can accompany you," she said quietly.

Manta stood up straight and looked up to the greenette, her posture straight and respectful. Am... Am I to dress as an Oyamada or a Tao?" she asked nervously.

Jun smiled at Manta, and then stood up. "I will get everything for you. In the meantime, review your lessons on etiquette."

"Okay," Manta said with a nod, and stood still until Jun had excused herself from the room. Once alone, a sad but hopeful smile formed, and then she found her books and began reviewing as Jun had instructed her.

Meanwhile, Bason had appeared next to Jun and was following as she and Pailong walked towards what would supposedly be Ren and Manta's bedroom when they married. "Miss Jun, Lady Manta's family has arrived," he explained.

"I am well aware of that, Bason," she replied, now composed for presentation to the families.

"Do you think Lady Manta is ready for tonight?" Bason asked worriedly. Perhaps he was Ren's partner spirit, but he certainly wasn't as cold-hearted as his master.

"I have spoken to her. She is ready and willing to attend tonight's dinner," she replied sternly.

"That's what we thought last winter, and then again this past spring," Bason mentioned.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who said she wasn't willing to attend those dinners," Jun said icily while looking to the spirit. "The girl has come to her senses and is willing to follow the expectations of her own family, as well as her future family."

"But how can you be sure?" Bason asked with exasperation. "Master Ren has just learned what will happen if Lady Manta fails, and is very angry. She may not last the night if she fails."

"Bason, she is my student," Jun snapped. "She is ready and willing to accept the social customs of our families. She is ready for this evening. Now if you will excuse me, I have to retrieve appropriate attire for her for this evening."

Bason came to a stop and watched worriedly as Jun turned down another hall, and then sighed.

"Ready AND willing?" Ren snorted, causing the spirit to jump, and then he smirked at Bason when the spirit turned back to him. "For a warlord, your senses are poor."

"Master Ren," he replied while bowing some. "Excuse me." He frowned when he noticed Ren held a material bag. "Master Ren?"

"Hmph. Tell Jun I'll take care of dressing Manta."

Bason stared with a twitching eye as Ren turned and walked away, and then he sighed. While letting his head droop.

Meanwhile, Ren had been quick to return to Manta's room, and without a thought or a knock, he walked in, locking the door behind him. He smirked when he found the blonde snuggled in a yukata on her bed, studying her lessons.

Manta looked up from the book she currently held, and then paled while scrambling off the bed. "R-Ren..." she said nervously. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's my home. I can go where I wish," was his reply, and then he studied her for some time. The smirk returned when he saw her begin to fidget uncomfortably. Finally he walked over to her, placing the bag on her bed with care, and then he turned his attention back to her. "Remove your robe," he ordered.

"Wh-what?" she asked shakily.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" he demanded angrily. "Remove your robe!" He watched with a fierce expression as Manta reluctantly began to remove the yukata, and then his smirk returned when she looked away, her eyes squeezed shut and her body exposed, with the exception of what her bra and underpants hid. Ren studied her body for some time, and then frowned some. "You need to put some weight on," he muttered, and then walked over and removed the bra, causing her to squeak in fear. With a chuckle, he returned to the bed and took out a set of juban, and then walked over. "Lift your arms," he commanded, and then once she had, he pulled the cotton top over her head. After adjusting it, he retrieved the accompanying white slip and had her step into it, and then he pulled the band to her waist.

"Wh... What are you doing?" Manta whispered nervously.

"You're my fiancee. I want to see you wearing something nice for a change," he snapped while looking down to her, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"Shouldn't I wear a..." she began, and then let out a squeak when one hand came to a rest on her chest.

"These are too small to need covering," he replied while squeezing one breast lightly. "Don't question me again."

She swallowed nervously, and then looked away. It wasn't the first time Ren had seen her with such minimal clothing, but it was the first time he had touched her in such a way. She wondered if he knew what would happen if she failed the examination, and then gave herself a mental slap. Of course he would know. She and her mother were the only ones who were never allowed information on what went on with the families. She sighed in relief when Ren released her, and then looked at the ground quietly.

"Sit down," Ren commanded while retrieving a pair of odori tabi, and then pulled them onto her feet with care. "How do they feel?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

Manta stared down confusedly at Ren, and then looked away with an embarrassed blush. "They're fine..."

"Good," Ren replied, and then stood up and helped her to her feet. He inspected her once again, and then retrieved a silk furisode, which had been carefully folded, and then opened it. Manta looked curiously at the ocean-blue material, decorated with sakura blossoms and what appeared to be a snow pattern from the left waist area to about six inches above the bottom right side.

"Ren, why are you dressing me?" Manta asked meekly, and then flinched when Ren glared at her.

"I thought I told you not to question me," he said irritably. "If I want to dress my future wife, I will. Now lift your arms."

Hesitantly she did as she was told, and then held her breath as Ren moved around her, bringing her right arm into the kimono first, and then the left. Once it was on, he ensured that the seam was centered on her back, and then moved in front of her again and wrapped the right side of her kimono around her body, and then wrapped the left side over top of that. After adjusting the kimono, he looked up to her. "Hold it in place," he commanded, and then once she held the kimono secured, he fixed the juban top underneath.

A moment later he returned to the bag and retrieved a navy obi belt made of brocade and a moss-green butterfly obi. Once he checked the adjustments he had made on the kimono, he spent the next ten minutes attempting to tie a butterfly bow and cursing each time the attempt failed, until finally it was tied correctly, and then he grinned. "Nothing to it."

Manta rolled her eyes, and then froze when he moved in front of her again.

"Hold on," he said while retrieving a set of wooden geta sandals, and then positioned them on the ground so that Manta could step into them. Once Manta had done so, he ordered her to sit down at the vanity. Before long, he had brushed her hair out and tied it back in a bun, allowing just a small amount of hair to hang down over her left eye. He turned her around, and then helped her to stand up again. A moment later he stepped back and studied her carefully, and then nodded in approval. "You look good," he stated, though it was more of an egotistical thought on his work at preparing her for the dinner.

"Thank you," she said quietly while averting her gaze to the floor, and then her eyes widened when his hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up nervously at Ren, who stared down at her with a gentle smile, something that somewhat scared the girl. Why would he be smiling like that? He had never been kind to her, so why now?

"You make up quite well," he stated while placing a hand on the side of her face, and then ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "So well that I'm almost tempted to take Father's advice."

"Advice," she asked nervously, and then shut up quickly when he caught her chin.

"It would do you good to behave tonight," he said quietly to her. "Our parents are expecting to see improvement in you. We wouldn't want to disappoint them, now would we?"

Her breathing shook and more tears formed when he leaned forward and caught her lips in a rough kiss and had to fight down a sob when his tongue entered her mouth. He knew she still hadn't gotten over their first kiss, and she wished desperately for a way to repay him for the grief he constantly inflicted on her. She let out a sigh of relief when he finally moved his head away from hers.

"Now," he said while staring into her soft blue eyes, "you are a very beautiful young lady. If you behave, I'll let you change alone tonight, but if you don't behave, I will be the one to follow you tonight." He smirked at the fearful expression on her face. "Unless of course you wish for me to undress you." When she paled three shades, he let out a laugh. "I thought you might feel that way." He turned and walked to the door, pausing momentarily while looking back. "Jun won't be able to protect you this time, Manta. You are alone on this one, whether or not you like it. You fail, and you'll regret it."

Manta watched shakily as he turned and opened the door.

Ren turned, and then smiled when he saw Jun standing there with a mix of confusion and worry. "Don't worry, Nee-san. I didn't harm her," he said with a bit of a sneer, and then walked past her.

Jun watched with confusion as Ren walked away, and then looked inside and found Manta standing still, staring at the ground and trembling. "Manta?" A moment later her eyes widened as Manta collapsed to her knees and began to sob, burying her face into her hands. Quickly Jun ran to her side and knelt down. "Manta, are you alright? Manta?"

"I can't do this," she cried. "I hate these families. This life... I just can't do it!"

Jun watched with a worried expression as Manta continued to cry, and then sighed while beginning to pray for Manta to pass the examination.

* * *

**-kun **- Often added at the end of a name of somebody familiar, such as a coworker or a friend.  
**-san **- More formal than 'kun'. Often used when speaking to elders, teachers, etc.  
**Juban **- White, cotton undergarments worn with a kimono  
**Odori tabi **- Traditional cotton socks with a vinyl sole, designed to be comfortably worn with sandals.  
**Furisode **- A kimono worn by young, unmarried women, often decorated with bright colors and patterns.  
**Obi **- A broad sash which is usually worn with a kimono.  
**Nee-san **- The respectful form of "older sister". 

Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I would really appreciate feedback on the story itself, and not on the pairings. Constructive criticism is everybody's best friend. I will update again as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ren sat silently in the dining room of his family's home, his posture straight and reflecting his stoic exterior face. He sat at the corner of the table, eating silently. At the end closet to him, his father sat, speaking of some business the young Tao found pointless. To his left sat his older sister, Jun, who sipped slowly at her glass of water. Next to her was their mother, Tao Ran. Like Jun, she had nothing to say to the others who sat at the table. At the other end of the table, Mansumi sat, speaking with En. The seat diagonal from Ren was presently empty, and to his right of that seat, sat the youngest Oyamada child, Mannoko. Beside her was the wife of Mansumi, Keiko. She too said nothing, but Ren guessed that if things went well, she would be speaking with his own mother and sister. He glared down quietly at where his plate would soon be placed, and suppressed the urge to mutter. He was less than impressed that his father had waited until that morning to tell him what the evening's plans could result in. If he had known, he would have been less aggressive that week towards his fiancee. It was true that she responded well to intimidation, however his effect on her wouldn't last long if she was too upset. He had hoped that by allowing himself to seem weak, she would be less stressed.

It wasn't enough that he might be forced to marry the brat that night. The fact that the girl his parents had chosen was a half-breed, and of human no less, infuriated him. Not only would he have to put up with the brat's whining, turning her to a full vampire would mean days of agonized screams. He would just as soon throw her in one his father's dungeons and find a strong, **suitable** woman. The only way that would happen, though, is if some dark fate fell over En that caused him to trip and fall into a canyon. Or something like that.

He entertained the thought of slumping in his chair. Though it wasn't a particularly proud thing to do, he now and then would do something undignified, just so he could defy his father in some way. He didn't tempt, fate, however. It might make the fathers think that he was softening, rather than her straightening out. With nothing else to do, he glanced up angrily at one of the servants. "Where the hell is my milk?" he demanded angrily, and then smirked when the servant apologized and rushed out of the room.

"Hmph. You _still_ drink milk?" Mannoko asked snidely from across the table.

Ren glanced at the reddish-blonde haired girl irritably. "Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?"

"I respect my elders," she replied innocently, and then smirk. "You aren't my elder, though. You aren't even my brother-in-law yet."

"Mannoko," Keiko scolded, and then looked up when Jun cleared her throat.

"Miss Mannoko," she said sternly, "being a developed vampire doesn't mean you shouldn't look after yourself. And particularly your teeth."

"Last I checked, we can't rot," she replied with a frown.

En smiled a bit seeing the frustrated look on Mansumi's face, and then looked to the small girl. "You Lady, in order to change a human to vampire, your teeth must be in good condition. You wouldn't want them to go soft so that you can't bite, would you?" He looked up to Mansumi. "She's like Jun was," he said to the short man. "She will be a strong wife one day."

Mansumi nodded some with a frown, and then looked to Jun. "Well, then. Where is my daughter?"

"I'm here, Sir," Manta's voice squeaked.

Mansumi looked to the door, and then smiled at his eldest child. He hadn't seen her dressed so well in quite a while, and began to study her. She obviously was still shy, a trait that had often irritated him. And her posture told him that she was still reluctant. When their gazes met, however, he saw a hint of determination, and slowly he smiled. _"Hmph. She's starting to grow up,"_ he mused thoughtfully, and then his smile grew. "Then come and sit down," he commanded, and watched sternly as she made her way to the seat near him. He studied her posture when she was seated, and then smiled while looking to Jun. "It appears you've finally been successful with my daughter," he said. "My thanks to you."

"Yes," Jun said while bowing her head slightly.

"Well, then," En said, eyeing Manta suspiciously. "Let dinner be served."

"So how has my daughter been progressing?" Mansumi asked Jun as he was served chicken sugi with almonds.

"She has been much more cooperative since your last visit, Mansumi-san," she replied. "Particularly, though, in the last week. She is still not ready for a full embracement, however I do not feel there is a need to confide her."

"What do you think, En?" Mansumi asked while looking to the eldest Tao.

En was thoughtful for a moment, and then looked to Manta with narrowed eyes. "Though she still acts like a frightened child around me, Pailong has informed me that her behavior outside of my presence is improving."

"Ah. Well, then. That is to be expected. She would have to be as solid as Mannoko in order to not be fearful, and I do not expect miracles."

Ren listened quietly, and then glanced at Manta and watched her quietly. So far she seemed to be doing fine. There was no sign of her breaking down that he could see, and Jun was rather relaxed. He watched as his fiancee ate, his gaze approaching a glare. Now that she was acting her age, she certainly did appear more attractive. That wasn't to say, however, that he wanted her. Perhaps she could be of some entertainment, though, if she were to grow up just a little more.

Slowly Manta glanced up, feeling Ren's gaze on her, and then she glanced away. "Is something wrong, Ren-kun?" she asked weakly.

Ren choked on a piece of rice when she spoke up, and then glared at her. "Wh-what did you say?" he demanded, drawing the attention of the others.

Manta glanced up nervously, and then down at her plate again. "When you looked at me... I thought there was something wrong," she replied hesitantly. "I wasn't sure so..."

Ren stared at her with a mix of confusion and irritation, and then shook his head while looking away. "Nothing is wrong." He took a long drink from the glass of milk that sat in front of him, and then looked up. "However," he began as an afterthought, "I would like to see you in my room tonight. Understand?"

"Yes, Ren-kun," she said quietly, and then sipped quietly at her tea, wishing she hadn't said anything in the first place. The boy was unpredictable, and she dreaded every second she ever spent alone with him. When their fathers began conversing again, she sighed while fighting the urge to slip out of sight under the table. Slowly she ate, until finally she realized she was just forcing herself to swallow, and then carefully pushed the plate back and sat respectfully. Every now and then she would glance around the table, finding the mothers engaged in conversation as the fathers were. Now and then she would smile, finally noticing the silent intimacy in the small things Pailong would do for Jun now and then. When her gaze found Mannoko, she'd smile again, finding the girl sitting with a bored expression, kicking her feet under the table with anxiousness to get away from the table. And then she would look to Ren and find him watching her still. Most of the time she would glance away, but after a while she finally had to lock her gaze with his and try to understand why he was watching her, and what his eyes were really saying. When she finally began to have an idea of what was wrong, though, their attention was called by En.

"You are all excused," En announced. "Mansumi-san and I have business to discuss." Then his gaze found Ren. "Do not exert yourself tonight," he said with a threatening tone. "You may need your energy."

"What kind of weakling do you take me for?" Ren muttered in reply, and ignored the glare his father gave him. "Manta, come with me."

Manta was still for a moment, and then nodded while standing up. She bowed to all four parents, and then to Jun, and then followed Ren obediently. They were silent as they walked through the halls of the Tao mansion, and as they continued on Manta felt dread forming in the pit of her stomach. The farther away they were from the main rooms, the less likely she would be able to call for Jun's aid, should Ren attack her. When they came to a stop outside his room, she watched silently as he opened the door, then without a word she stepped in, keeping her head bowed even after she heard him close the door. She let out a startled yelp, however, when he grabbed her shoulders and whipped her around to face him.

"You did well," Ren said with a smirk. "You did very well indeed."

"Thank you," she whispered while glancing away.

"Pft. Thank you," he snapped in reply. "You just saved us both a lot of trouble."

Manta looked up confusedly at him, and then nodded slowly. When he ordered her to sit down, she obeyed and sat quietly on the bed, looking down silently at her feet. A moment later she became confused when she heard a pop, and looked up. She found Ren across the room, carefully pouring two glasses of a red liquid that she took to be wine. She frowned some when he walked over and offered her a glass, and then hesitantly accepted it. "We're too young to drink," she stated quietly.

"Hmph," Ren chuckled while sitting down next to her. "Don't worry. It's nothing my father would drink, nor is it anything he would allow." He caught her chin and turned her face to his own and looked at her with less of a smirk. "Anyway, it may be your only chance to have something normal. Why not let your first drink be enjoyable?"

She glanced away quietly. "You say it like anything else is going to be aweful."

"Let me explain something to you," Ren said cooly. "Maybe your family is in the dark about it, but you know bloody well about shamans, spirits, and even zombies. Now here's a news flash you should have received before we even met. Our families are both vampire clans. And very powerful ones at that."

"Huh?" She looked up confusedly at the teen. "Vampires?"

"You think the humans servants got pale on their own?" he demanded. "Now, unlike your little sister, you were conceived when your mother was still human. Therefore, you technically aren't a vampire." He studied her bewildered expression, and then smiled a bit. Maybe there were some benefits with her naivety. "So as you probably are realizing, I too am a vampire. And to properly explain tonight, you needed to know that. Congratulations, kid. You got yourself out of being a vampire."

Manta stared at him with utter confusion, and then looked down. One weird thing after another seemed to happen. First she meets a boy and a bunch of spirits while walking home from school. Then she gets dragged to another country and is given the chance to live with a family of less-than-friendly shamans, not to mention the zombies. And now vampires? She would have had a panic attack, if she didn't have the hope of returning to Tokyo. She stared down quietly at the glass, and then frowned. "So... Is there some sort of blood in this?"

"Pft. Yeah right," Ren snorted. "Blood and alcohol don't go together. It's plain wine, so go ahead and enjoy it." He watched her sit still for several minutes, and then frowned. "Well?"

"Why are you acting different?" she asked quietly. "You've always been so terrible. Why are you so nice tonight?"

There was a long silence, and then he smirked a bit. "Why not? According to my dad you'll be leaving in the morning. You're out of my life, at least for a little while, and I can get back to focusing on training." He tilted her head up and gave her a slight smile that was neither friendly nor threatening. "You should be happy too, you know. That means you don't have to live with me or my dad for a while."

She looked at him quietly, and then nodded as a weak smile formed. "The enemy of my enemy... is my friend," she murmured softly.

Ren quirked an eyebrow, and then smirked. "Hmph. Glad to see we have an understanding, then." He raised his glass slightly while clearing his throat. "A toast to a victory over those bastards." He tapped his glass against her's when she slowly lifted it, and then watched as she hesitantly brought it up and began sipping at it. Once he was certain that she was going to drink more quickly, he finished off his drink and retrieved the bottle. Once he was sitting again, he had another glass, and then looked to her. "Hey. It doesn't change the fact that we're engaged, so let's get something straight."

Manta looked up quietly at him and studied him, and then nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"Don't expect me to be sending you flowers or buying you useless pieces of jewelry, or any of that other romantic crap. I have more important things to worry about. Once we're shit out of luck, you won't have any choice but to accept it. You can hate me all you want, 'cause chances are I'll hate you. All I expect from you is to mother my kids, be a respectful woman when in the presence of others, and damn well cooperate if I decide I want some attention."

She nodded slowly, lowering her gaze. "Yes..."

He glanced at her quietly, and then looked away. "And don't let me give my kids a reason to hate me. Tough love is one thing, but Father is a total jackass."

Manta glanced up at him quietly, and then her expression saddened a bit. She knew exactly how he felt about that last comment, and whether or not he frightened her, she found it difficult not to try and comfort him. "Ren-kun..." she said lightly while placing a hand on his delicately.

He glanced up at her cooly, and then frowned. "What?"

She hesitated for a moment, reconsidering her thoughts, and then shook her head slightly. "Ren-kun... You're so different..." she said quietly. "Jun-san always told me you were different inside, but..." She trailed off when he glared down at her, and then glanced away. "Sorry..."

He watched her angrily for several minutes, and then stood up and walked across the room, returning the bottle, which was now sealed again, to the miniature fridge that held his favorite snacks and drinks. After doing so, he moved on to his dresser and retrieved a yukata, and then tossed it over. "You'll sleep with me tonight," he said while turning back to her. "It'll please the natives and give our fathers a reason to leave us alone."

She glanced up at him quietly, and then nodded nervously. "Ren-kun... You won't... touch me, will you?"

"I've got better things to do," he replied with a frown, and then walked towards the door. "Don't be afraid to show cleavage, though. Maybe they'll actually think we screwed around or something." With that he turned and left the girl sitting alone, blushing embarrassedly while staring down at the yukata that was resting in her lap. Whether or not he had been rather nice to her so recently, she still didn't trust him. After ensuring that the door was closed, she quickly changed into the yukata, carefully lying her kimono and its accessories out on the table that rested across the room. Afterwards, she moved back to the bed and carefully crawled in, burying herself deep under the covers, and began to think deeply about the evening. If it was true that she would be leaving the Tao home in the morning, then she was more than glad to be doing so. The change she had seen in Ren that night, though, left her curious, and almost wishing she had tried to get to know him better. With a sigh she closed her eyes, and decided to try and fall asleep. It wasn't successful, and after some time she heard Ren return and felt him climb into the bed next to her. She glanced up nervously and found he was facing away from her. After a while, she curled up tighter under the blanket, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Goodnight," she murmured softly, and then rolled to face the window.

He glanced back at her quietly, and then smirked a bit. He really didn't want anything to do with her, but if he was going to be stuck with her one day, he decided he liked it better that he could at least control her. Better a submissive partner than a partner that would just give him a headache, whining over every little detail.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. And thank you, Tokyo Fox, for your blunt honesty. After re-reading it, I really noticed it was kinda... erm... bad, so I'm currently revising it. Hopefully this chapter is in better taste, though. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning class," Mr. Fujiyama said while placing his books on the desk. "I trust everybody remembered their homework this weekend." He listened quietly to the replies. A majority was 'yes', but he heard one distinct sound that told him an old story. "And Asakura, what is your excuse today?"

Asakura Yoh peered up with a nervous smile, and then waved sheepishly at the teacher. "Um... I know this is gonna sound odd... but my homework sorta got eaten by a wolf."

Yoh's friend, Usui HoroHoro looked quickly to Yoh with an irritated expression, and then he looked to the front with a groan.

"A wolf, was it?" Fujiyama replied icily. "Pretty strange for this area, wouldn't you say?"

"But it's true!" Yoh cried. "It was a big, blue wolf with nasty teeth!"

Horo looked quickly to Yoh with an accusing glare, and then grumbled.

Fujiyama stood still, stunned, and then turned to the bored. "Whatever you say, Asakura," he replied. As he wrote on the bored, though, a large grin crossed his face. He absolutely loved having Yoh in his class. He didn't believe the teen's stories, but they were still so amusing that his days never went without a smile. "Usui, what about you?"

"Hm? Well, the wolf that got mine was brown," Horo replied cooly. "And it had really itty, bitty teeth, too," he sneered while looking at Yoh with an evil expression. "And _really_ tiny ba-YAGH!"

The class jumped hearing the snarl that had cut the Ainu off, followed by a crash, and then everybody turned their attention to the back and found Horo on top of Yoh, pinning him to the ground with a smirk. Fujiyama stared at the spectacle for a moment, and then shook his head. "What have I told you two about wrestling in class? Back into your seats."

"Yes, Sir," Yoh and Horo replied sheepishly, and then did as they were told.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Fujiyama said while shaking his head, "I would like to announce a new student. She has just come here from China, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You remember what happened to the last foreign student."

"I hear he's still taking home school," Yoh heard a student whisper, and then he giggled nervously. A moment later he looked over to Horo.

"Hey, Horo," he whispered. "Remember I said something smelled familiar? Maybe it was somebody we knew before and they transfered out."

Horo was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "You probably smelled Tamao again. Damn I love the start of the month. She's never more delicious."

Yoh wrinkled his nose in disgust, and the shook his head. "Ryu finds out you said that, he'll nail you to the wall."

"That limp noodle couldn't even get me to stay in detention," Horo snapped, and then covered his mouth with a yelp.

Fujiyama stared with a displeased expression. "A limp noodle, am I? Well, you're just lucky I support freedom of speech. I have to go and confirm what time your new comrade will be coming to class, so please try to..." He came to a halt when he heard a knock at the door, and then walked over and opened it. "Principal Tsukihiro, what a pleasant surprise. And would this be our new classmate?"

"Yes," the older man replied.

Yoh frowned some as the principal lowered his voice so the class wouldn't hear. Not that it affected him, though. He could hear as clearly as before, and he listened carefully.

"Her family just gave the school a generous donation, Fujiyama. Don't screw this kid up," he hissed irritably.

"I like to think of my students as eccentric," Fujiyama said with a smile, and then yelped when Tsukihiro raised his voice.

"I don't care what you call them! Just do your job for once!"

"Of course I'll do my job! That's what I'm paid for, right? Don't worry, Sir. She's in good care," Fujiyama laughed, and then shoved him away and led a short blonde girl into the room. "I'm sorry, Hun, but I didn't get a chance to catch your name," he explained to her. "Would you mind giving a little speech, since you missed the speech unit last month?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied with a slight nod, and then she looked to the class.

Horo looked up curiously for a moment, and then his eyes dilated when he spotted her. _"Huh! What's she doing here!"_ he yelped in his mind, and then brought one arm up and punched Yoh in the side, who let out a yelp in return.

"That hurt, Horo!" Yoh said angrily.

"Well if you weren't a chow hound, you wouldn't be so soft, doggy-breath," Horo coaxed with a smirk.

"You don't have to be mean about it," Yoh whimpered.

"Sure I can. I'm the alpha," Horo whispered teasingly, and then looked at him. "Afterall, you're just a big fluffy puppy with bad, tiny teeth."

Yoh's eye twitched, and all instincts turned to 'Must Dominate' mode, and in one movement he leapt from his chair and tackled Horo out of his. Once on the ground he began wrestling Horo and biting at his ears, until finally Fujiyama grabbed both him and Horo by the back of the shirts.

"Asakura Yoh, I'm shocked with you," the teacher said with a frown. "Normally Horo's the one to act up, but you?"

"B-But he was being mean!" Yoh pleaded. "He said a bunch of mean stuff!"

"That, I can believe," Fujiyama replied while looking at Horo with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir," Horo said, dripping with fake innocence. "I've learn my lesson, but you know, Yoh and I were still in a fight, and fighting is strictly prohibited, so perhaps we would both learn our lesson in detention."

Fujiyama stared for a moment at the blunette, and then groaned while shaking his head. "Asakura, to the vice principal's office. Usui, to the shrink's office."

"Huh?" Yoh replied sadly, and then sighed. "Yes, Sir." He obediately walked towards the classroom door, and then looked towards the blonde. The top of hear head barely reached his stomach, from what he could tell, and she wore her shoulder-length hair back in a ponytail with a bow. She was watching him with an odd expression, but once he reached the door he had to look away, realizing he didn't have time to think about that now. What was more important was figuring out an excuse for what had just happened. As dense as the Vice Principal was, he doubted she would buy that his werewolf instincts got sensitive whenever Horo teased him.

"Who are those two?" she whispered as Fujiyama came back to the front.

"Asakura Yoh and Usui Horokeu," he replied.

"Dude, it's Horo. Not Horokeu," Horo interrupted while following Yoh out.

"I see," she replied.

"They're odd, but they really are good kids," Fujiyama explained, and then smiled. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then looked back to the class. "Good morning. My name is Oyamada Manta. I'm Originally from Funbari ga Ohka, but I have spent the last three years studying abroad in China."

* * *

"Why'd you do that, Horo?" Yoh whined. "They won't let me sleep in detention."

"The new girl. She's on the rag. Didn't want you getting weird around and freaking the new meat out," he replied with a frown.

"Horo, you're just mean," Yoh replied. "And besides, I didn't smell any blood."

"That's 'cause you've got a bad nose," Horo laughed while playfully bopping him in the face. "I'm your senior, so just do as your told."

"I don't like it when Tamao dumps you," Yoh replied with a frown. "You get bossy."

"Tamao didn't dump me!" Horo cried while looking quickly to Yoh. "She's just a little sore, is all!"

"Oh, please. That's why she spent last night in the kitchen with Ryu," Yoh replied while rolling his eyes. "I'm not _that_ dense, Horo."

Horo muttered for a moment, and then looked at Yoh. "Hey, Fujiyama isn't going to call us in. Let's just head to the cafeteria."

"But wouldn't that be, like, cheating?" Yoh replied with a dazed expression.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" Horo snapped, and then grabbed his friend and dragged him through the halls.

At lunch, Yoh discovered he really was happy that Horo took him to the cafeteria. The trip resulted in a pleasant nap until the lunch bell rang. As students piled into the cafeteria, he discovered Horo had disappeared, probably to try and win Tamao's forgiveness for whatever he had done this time. With a yawn he got up and got into the lunch line, and then began fishing around his pocket or his lunch money. Once he found it, he grinned proudly and looked to lunch lady. "Hey, Shihaika-san. Could I get the usual?"

"Sure thing, Yoh," she replied, and in a couple minutes she presented him with a tray filled with three bacon double cheese burgers, two bottles of orange juice, and small plate of poutine. "How you eat so much at school, I'll never know," she laughed as the shaman accepted the tray.

"Ah, good stomach, I guess," he laughed, and then went to the cash to pay. After that task, he went to his normal seat by the window and sat down and began to scarf the first burger. He was half way through his second when he happened to glance up and find the new girl, looking around dazedly with a carton of milk. He swallowed hard, and then waved at her. "Hey you! New girl!" he called, and then grinned when she looked over to him. He gestured for her to come and sit with him, and then opened the first bottle of juice. As she sat down across from him, he eyed her milk for a moment. "That all you're having?"

She smiled weakly, and then looked down at the milk. "I don't get hungry much. Small stomach."

"You think you'd be hungry all the time," Yoh replied, his mouth now full of cheeseburger, and then after chewing for a few minutes he swallowed. "So you used to live in Funbari, huh? Whereabouts?"

"Um... It's half an hour from the grave yard," she replied. "Funbari Hill."

"Ah, okay."

She watched quietly as Yoh ate, and then looked down with a weak smile. "You don't recognize me?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure I do," he replied, his mouth full again. "Can't think of where, though. You some kinda flyer model or something?"

She fell over at the suggestion, and then sat up with a nervous smile. "N-No. I've never done anything like that."

"Hmm... It'll come back to me," Yoh replied with a grin. "Anyhoo, I'm Asakura Yoh."

"I know," she replied, her head turned to hide a slight blush. "I... I'm Oyamada Manta."

"Oyamada? The name's familiar," Yoh replied while thinking.

"Well, yes. We went to..."

"There you are, Yoh!" Horo suddenly called, and then he came bounding across the room and plopped down next to Yoh. "Hey, if Fujiyama asks how things went, you had a long talk with Kenshiki, and you're sorry, 'kay?"

"You came forward?" Yoh asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course I did."

"Um, hello. You're Usui Horo, aren't you?" Manta asked with a smile. "I'm Oyamada Manta."

"That's nice, Manga," he replied, but didn't bother turning from Yoh. "Anyway, Anna's looking for you. She's just outside the cafeteria, so you'd better go quick."

"Hmm? But my lunch," Yoh whined.

"I'll watch it for you."

"You mean you'll eat it for me," Yoh muttered sadly, then got up and walked away.

"Um, it's Manta. Not Manga," Manta said with a smile, and then froze when Horo looked to her with fierce eyes.

"I know bloody well who you are. Listen to me, Oyamada. Yoh's taken, so why don't you go get your own friends."

"Horo... Don't you remember me?" Manta whimpered.

"Damn right I do. You almost got some one killed after you took off. I mean it. Yoh's mine, so you damn well better stay away from him."

"I... I just wanted to be friends," she replied shakily.

"He doesn't need friends like you," Horo snapped. "And he doesn't need any reminders, so why don't you pull another disappearing act and stay out of his life?"

Manta watched with a stunned expression as Horo got up with Yoh's tray and walked off, and then she looked down with shaky eyes. "H-Horo-kun..."

* * *

"Why did you say Anna was looking for me!" Yoh cried while bawling on Horo's shoulder. "She said since I was there, we may as well go over the new schedule! I can't get through school thinking of that!"

Horo only shrugged a bit. "I dunno. I thought I heard her say she was looking for you."

"Horo, what's gotten into you today," Yoh cried. "If it's about the homework, I'm really sorry. But you DID eat it, you know."

"And you ate mine. We're even now," Horo replied, and then smiled. "I'm just frigging around, Yoh," he said while tilting the brunette's head up, and then smiled. "I'm sorry. Just a little riled up. I'm proud of your progress, Yoh."

Yoh was quiet for a moment, and then grinned while hugging Horo. "Gee you're a great buddy, Horo. It's okay!" After a moment he smiled. "Thanks for bringing out my lunch, but I think I'll go back and sit with Manta."

"Uh, no," Horo replied. "I mean, she, uh, she met some girl and went off with her to get to know the school."

"Oh," Yoh replied, and then blinked while pointing. "Is that her?"

Horo looked back curiously, then turned bright red in the face when he spotted Manta walking with an older girl, who wore long green hair up in three spikes at the back. Despite the odd hair style, she was certainly one of the more beautiful girls in the school. "Wow... She's gotta be new too."

Yoh thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Maybe they're sisters."

"Nah. She's too hot," Horo replied, a dopey look on his face. "Uh, excuse me for a moment, Yoh."

Yoh watched for a moment as Horo slunk away in one of his corny 'cool' postures, and then shook his head. "He's gonna get smacked, Amidamaru."

"I don't know, Yoh-dono," the samurai spirit said while appearing, "she looks reasonable enough."

"Not by her. Look," Yoh said while pointing, and when the samurai followed the direction his master pointed in, he saw Tamao walking up.

"Oh, dear. Should I warn him?"

"Nah. She'll figure it out and smack you too," Yoh replied with a sigh. "Come on. I don't think I should see my elders smacked down by human girls."

"Hi there," Horo said with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Horo-kun," Manta said with a slight smile. "Um, I'd like you to meet Jun."

Jun laughed lightly while waving. "Hi there, Horo. Manta tells me you're an old friend."

"Hmm? Well, more of an acquaintance," he replied cooly, then smirked. "Enough about her, though. Need someone to show you around?"

"Oh, no thanks. I get around just fine," she replied.

Manta looked back and forth between the two uncomfortably, and then smiled. "I think I'm going to get class, Jun. See you after school."

"Bye, Hun," the older replied happily, and then looked to Horo. "So how may I help you?"

"How about letting me walk you to your class?" the Ainu asked with a grin.

"But I already know where it is, silly," Jun laughed.

"Ah hah! Of course!" Horo laughed, and then groaned mentally. _"Is she really so dense?"_ With that thought, he cleared his throat. "Well, then. How about a kiss from the school's star basketball player?"

"A kiss?" Jun asked thoughtfully, and then smiled. _"Aww. He tries so hard, it's cute. Maybe I'll just give him a break."_ She made a 'v' with her fingers and smiled while saying, "Okay!"

"_Score!"_ Horo thought, then stepped closer and began leaning up, and then he froze while catching a particular scent. While he was frozen, processing the scent, Jun had fallen into the same stunned state, then both of their eyes dilated. Jun leapt backwards with a hiss, while Horo imitated the movement with a snarl.

"Blood sucker," Horo growled.

"You're one to talk, mutt," Jun replied angrily.

"Stay away from her!" they shouted in unison, then both froze.

"You actually _know_ Manta?" Horo snapped.

"She's my future sister-in-law. Of course I know her," Jun snapped.

"Who _are_ you."

"The daughter of the Tao clan, mutt. Keep that in mind," she replied with narrowed eyes. "I won't forgive you if you go near her."

"Heh. You can have her. I don't need vamp brides running around, frigging thinks up," Horo replied.

"Horo Horo!" Tamao's voice shrieked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Honey," Horo said while looking to the pink haired girl with a smile.

"Don't you 'hey Honey' me! How could you!" Tamao shrieked with a mix of hurt and anger in her burgundy eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Horo asked with a nervous smile. "Oh, if it's about this morning, I'm really sorry."

"How can you think I'm so dumb?" Tamao cried while burying her face in her hands. "I saw you kissing that beautiful girl you, you... you big meany!" With that she turned and walked away crying.

"No, Hun, it's a misunderstanding! Don't cry!" Horo cried while chasing after her.

Jun watched with an angry expression as Horo left, and then sighed with a worried expression. _"Oh, dear. This could be bad,"_ she thought worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"The least he could have done was not lie about it," Tamao sobbed, her face hidden in her hands. "I saw him try to kiss her! And he... He..."

Umemiya Ryu watched with a sad expression as his kitchen buddy, Tamamura Tamao, continued to cry her heart out to him (which she had been doing since she got home from school, twenty minutes earlier). He had lived in Funbari Onsen for about three years now. It seemed the most sensible place for him to be since he had met Asakura Yoh, and in that time he had grown quite accustomed to the 'family' that had slowly been growing. Kyouyama Anna was basically Big Sister. She kept everything in order, from daily shamanic training to making sure Yoh or Horo remembered to buy monthly commodities that she or Tamao would need. Ryu had taken the liberty of nicknaming Yoh 'Big Brother'. He always seemed to know the right things to say and most times he was a good listener. In fact, he had been the one that made Ryu more aware of the fact that his life wasn't headed in a very good direction. Then there was Horokeu. Well, of course most people called him Horo, but Ryu had decided that the Ainu was too much of a younger brother and deserved the annoyance of being called by his full name. However, he probably was the most appreciative when it came to food, and they often got along once they were relaxed in the hotspring with Yoh, so although it didn't keep them out of the occasional physical fight, there was some fundamental friendship between them.

Tamao was a completely different story from the rest of his friends. About seven months after Ryu moved in, Tamao moved to Funbari ga Ohka from Izumo. Of course, their first meeting hadn't been one you would expect to see in a romance novel. Being a hormonal (not to mention stupid) teenager, he immediately decided to break out flowers, candy and an invitation for her to be his girlfriend. That resulted in a surprise kick to the groin from her spirit partners, Ponchi and Conchi (who turned out to be such perverts that he looked like an innocent schoolboy). The two kept their distance for quite a few weeks until finally Anna put them together to work in the kitchen. Once they had no choice but to communicate, Ryu slowly found himself attracted to more than the pretty face he had seen when they met. She seemed to have a sad aura about her, and more times than not he considered asking her slightly more personal questions, however he always lost the nerve, remembering his punishment for asking her out.

He didn't dare to approach her until over a year later when she disappeared during school. Of course, his younger companions all agreed that she was fine and probably had errands to run, but after growing into an almost parental figure for the group, as well as knowing Tamao better than the others (save Yoh, who had grown up with her), he went out searching. Sure enough he found her under the bridge that led into the business section of Funbari, crying. It took several hours of just sitting and holding her before she finally explained that she had strong feelings for Yoh (which everybody else already knew), and that she had come across a photo album with pictures of Yoh looking quite happy with a girl that wasn't Anna. A temporary comfort discussion followed, and finally Ryu convinced her to come back home. Dinner would have to be made soon, and he suggested that it might help take her mind off of it. And sure enough she was smiling again before the end of the night. Of course she still was sad that Yoh cared for somebody else, but as the days and weeks went by, she began to hurt much less.

What bothered Ryu now, though, was that the night he planned to ask her out on a friendly date was the same night Horo decided he was sick of not having a girlfriend. He never mentioned to his friends that he was growing to actually love Tamao, and decided that even if they were only a couple of years apart, it still might be better for her to date somebody her own age. So he said nothing and allowed Horo to woo her over the course of a month. Now he was wondering if it had been such a wise decision. Horo had made her sad on more than one occasion. At that moment, Ryu could think of half a dozen particular break-ups the two had gone through since they started dating, and they were mostly the same reasons. Either Horo had been on the verge of cheating, or else he was constantly busy with Yoh and basketball. At any given time, he pretty well wasn't there when she needed him, leaving Ryu to play the role of a big brother or father to the girl he loved as more.

He sighed while sitting down next to Tamao, and then gently rubbed her back. "He doesn't deserve you, Tamao. If he's going to go around kissing random girls, you're better off without him." He smiled slightly. "There are better guys out there, and even then it doesn't mean that you _have_ to have a boyfriend."

Tamao was quiet for a moment, and then sniffled while burying her face into her arms on the table. "I really like him, though," she mumbled softly.

Ryu sighed again while shaking his head. "Tamao... Do you know how many girls let themselves get hurt with lines like that? Hell, guys are just as bad."

"Boys are heartless creeps," she mumbled quietly. "They make you feel good, and then turn around and do mean things."

"I'm a guy too, you know," Ryu replied with a playful smirk.

"You're mean too!" Tamao squeaked. "You let me go out with Horo!"

Ryu looked at her with a stunned expression, and then smiled sadly while looking towards the window. "Yeah. I guess we're all jerks," he said thoughtfully, and then closed his eyes. "I deserved that."

Tamao peered up at him for a moment, and then sighed while looking back down to the maple wood table. She didn't like being mean to anybody, but once in a while she would say something out of frustration. And now she had hurt Ryu's feelings. Other than a startle when they first met, he had never been terrible to him, and now for the first time (that she knew of) he looked sad. She let out a sigh, wishing she hadn't said what she did, and wishing even more that she wouldn't go crying to him every time she was sad. He must have his own problems with relationships. She never saw him with other girls, and it seemed like he didn't get out much. He was always home, cleaning and cooking while she and the others were going to school, playing or hanging out, and even shopping. With another sigh, she sat up slowly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. "You aren't mean."

Ryu thought for a moment, and then looked back with a smile. "Nah. You're right. I shouldn't let you date him when I know he's hurting you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and grinned happily. "That's why I'm going to lock you in a closet until you dump him for good!"

"Lock me in a closet?" Tamao whimpered.

"Nah," Ryu replied with a lighthearted chuckle, and then looked down at her with a softer expression. "Tamao... You know I want you to be happy, right?"

Tamao stared up at the brunette nervously, and then slowly her expression calmed. "Um... Yeah," she replied nervously.

The young man stared down at her, eyes changing from warm/protective to sad/unsure. He swallowed hard, wondering if he should just confess how he felt, but a tightening knot in his stomach decided for him, and finally he just hugged her lightly. "Tamao... If he makes you sad so often, I wish you would leave him," he mumbled quietly. "Too many good girls like you end up with terrible people." He drew back and looked at her with a worried frown. "Hell, before I met Big Brother I turned a nice girl into a really bad one."

Tamao looked at him with a stunned expression. "But... You're such a good person," she said slowly. "I've never seen you be terrible to anybody."

"I fight enough with Horo," Ryu said quietly, and then looked back towards the window. "Before I became friends with Big Brother, I did a lot of bad things."

She was quiet for several minutes, and then slowly placed a hand on one of his. "Ryu... You always say I should tell you when I'm sad," she said hesitantly, and then squeezed his hand. "I won't judge you. Telling me might make you feel less sad."

"I'm a bit of a hypocrite, too," he replied immediately while looking back, and then froze. He knew exactly where she got the expression that she had on now. He'd felt himself frown like that several times in the past, and suddenly he was beginning to feel like he had after his first meeting with Yoh. Suddenly he wasn't the great guy his friends all thought him to be. He was as exposed as a newborn child, with nothing to accompany him but humiliation. It was his own fault for teaching her how to be strong, and now his mind was scrambling for a way to get out of his current situation.

"Ryu, I'll tell the others if you don't tell me," Tamao squeaked, unsure if she would actually have enough nerve to go to the others. And when Ryu finally smiled and began to laugh softly, her courage slipped away as quickly as it had hit her. She looked down while fighting tears, feeling more foolish than she already was, and then squeezed her eyes shut. How would she tell the others what was bothering him if even she didn't know what it was? She was about to make a dash for the kitchen door when a hand came to rest on the side of her face. She glanced up slowly, and then became curious when she found him smiling at her.

"I guess I owe it to you," he said quietly, and then closed his eyes with a sigh, thinking carefully about what he would tell her. He had refused at first for fear of how she would react. The last thing he had wanted was for her to stop liking him. Well, perhaps that wasn't the worst thing. She could always fear him. However, after seeing her act of strength, his own fears came to mind. What if they did start dating? What if he made her change into somebody else? She wouldn't be the Tamao he loved, then. And then he thought about the things he had done in the past. What if for some terrible reason he repeated his mistakes? Or repeated the actions of others he knew? Everybody changes, and his fear of returning to his terrible personality made the potential of him harming Tamao seem much more profound than he could handle at the moment. He knew already that he wasn't going to sleep for a couple of days, but the least he could do was protect her, even if the truth drove her away.

"Ryu?" she asked nervously, unsure if it was a good or bad sign that he wasn't looking at her. Slowly she reached forward and let a hand rest on his arm, and then she smiled weakly. "Ryu, I'm sure it can't be so horrible. You couldn't ever hurt anybody..."

"I got my first girlfriend addicted to heroine," he interrupted while closing his eyes tightly. "Actually... she was more of a multiple night stand... I still got her hooked before I was sent to rehab."

She let out a small, startled gasp, but after a couple of minutes of mental debate, she smiled weakly. "It... It happens when you're young," she said nervously. "You got over it... And I know you wouldn't do something like that deliberately. At least not now."

"When I got out of rehab," he continued, "some friends threw a Homecoming party." He clenched one fist while taking a deep breath, but still he refused to open his eyes. "I didn't go back to the drugs... but..." He bit his lower lip while fighting guilty tears. "Tamao... I'm not exactly a good human being..."

Tamao was quiet for a moment, but continued to smile weakly. She squeezed his arm lightly while looking down at the table. "I... I'll be strong, Ryu," she replied. "You've listened to me cry for so long... You'll feel better if you talk about it. Trust me. I know from experience."

"You don't have a rap sheet," Ryu replied quietly, and then let out a sigh. "These guys weren't the ones you know. They hired some girls off the street, just for show, ya know? When I tried to get one of them to... um... _do it_, she refused." He winced as memories played rapidly through his mind, and then his shook his head. "I got some of them to hold her down till I finished..."

Tamao was still for several minutes, and then looked down, no longer able to smile. "Ryu..."

"She found me a couple months later," he continued suddenly, not wanting to hear encouragement. "Told me she was pregnant... She said it was either take responsibility or I was going to report me." Finally he opened his eyes and stared at the afternoon sun with glassy eyes. "Those guys convinced me to take care of it. I set up a trip down a good flight of stairs, and let it go at that. Two days later there's an article on some random prostitute who tripped and had a miscarriage and ended up in a coma." After a moment of silence he pulled his arm from Tamao and began massaging his sinuses, tears rolling slowly down his face. "My own kid," he mumbled quietly. "Christ... What kind of guy am I, to kill my own kid?"

Tamao stared silently as the young man began to cry in front of her for the first time. Aside from a short temper with Horo, he was always a very happy man. Seeing him now made her wonder if she had done the right thing in pressing him to tell her about his past. She wondered how anybody could have had the courage to admit to what he had just told her, and after several minutes of thought she suddenly felt a great admiration for him. "Ryu," she said quietly while moving in front of him, and then smiled gently while tilting his head up. "Ryu... That was so brave of you," she said quietly, tears running slowly down her face. "You're not like that now, though. It's okay to cry if you haven't before... but don't be angry. You're not that kind of person now."

"I'm in love with a teenaged girl," he replied quietly, and then glanced away. "I'm no better now than I was then."

"Ryu..." Tamao whispered at the sudden confession, and then smiled sadly. "You're in love?" she murmured, and then closed her eyes with a sigh. "She's very lucky. Who is she?"

Ryu was quiet for a moment, and then moved to the sink and began washing his hands thoroughly, not bothering to say a word. He wanted off the topic now that he knew she was going to be as stubbornly understanding as Yoh. He scrubbed harder at his hands after making the water hotter, and then bit his lips while trying to get himself to stop crying. Not even Muscle-Punch and the rest of his friends knew about what Ryu had done when he was younger, and now that somebody else knew a feeling of dread that others would soon know as well filled him. For once he wished Horo was around to talk to as he a small growl rumbled in his throat, and then he squeezed his eyes shut while turning the cold tap off completely.

"Hmm? Ryu-san, you're going to hurt yourself," Tamao cried while rushing over to the brunette's side, and then she quickly turned off the faucet. "Ryu, are you burned?"

"Do you mind?" he replied quietly while reaching for the tap again, and then looked down when she grabbed his arm.

"Ryu-san, why are you so angry?" she asked with shaky eyes. "I won't tell the others, if you're afraid..."

"I'm not afraid, Tamao," he muttered while pulling his arm away and then began to dry his hands while staring distantly out the window again.

"They're so red," Tamao said while looking at Ryu's hands and then reached for the cold water tap. "Here, the cold water will make them feel better."

"I feel fine, Tamao," he muttered while walking over to the cupboard, feeling frustration mixing with his guilt and sadness. There were times when really should have kept his mouth shut, but this seemed to be one of the more notable incidents. He knelt down while opening the lower cupboard, and then began grumbling angrily when he discovered that Horo and Yoh had once again been lazy while putting the dishes away. He decided when they got home from practice he would have to have a long talk with them, provided he was in a better mood. When he finally found the skillet, he leaned into the cupboard carefully while reaching to the back, and then froze when the poorly stacked pots began to slip out of their leaning tower form. He let out a yelp when they came crashing down on his hand, and then he simply yelled a curse when he hit his head after making a startled jump from the sudden pain in his hand.

"Ryu, are you alright?" Tamao cried as the brunette pulled himself away from the cupboard, and then knelt down beside him.

"I just smashed my hand and head. You think I'm alright!" he snapped while holding his head.

"R-Ryu... If you don't calm down, your head'll hurt more," she said meekly, and then slowly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You don't have to be upset," she said quietly. "I'm not going to tell the others. I don't care what happened then. We can still be friends."

"That's exactly it," Ryu mumbled while getting to his feet, and then walked over to the fridge, looking for anything to distract him. He became still when she grabbed his arm again, and then frowned while looking at the ground. "Let go..."

"Ryu-san..." Tamao said nervously, and then looked away , but refused to release him. "Ryu-san... Did you just make that last part up? About being in love, I mean..."

"No," he muttered, but she cut him off before he could speak again.

"If you're upset about being stuck here alone all the time... Maybe we could do something together..." She looked up with a nervous smile. "As friends."

"I already told you I'm not that great a person to be around," Ryu replied and then frowned angrily when he made a failed attempt to free his arm from her.

"Ryu, you never talk about stuff. It would be good for you," she pressed, and then yelped and squeezed her eyes shut when he pulled his arm away and spun around to glare at her, one hand raised high.

"What did I say!" he yelled while swinging the hand, and then froze, his hand shaking in place only inches from her face. He stared down at her for several minutes, and then his angry expression became horrified as he looked to his hand. He bit his lip as she looked back at him, and then squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tamao," he mumbled, and then quickly ran out of the kitchen, leaving her alone.

She was still for a moment, and then quickly looked into the hall hearing Ryu in the lobby, and then watched with utter confusion and tears as the young man rushed out of the onsen. "Ryu-san..."

"Told ya that guy was bad news," Ponchi said smugly while appearing next to his young shaman partner.

"Yeah. Stick with us, Tamao. We won't leave ya alone," Conchi added slyly as he appeared next to his raccoon-dog friend.

"You guys make me look good," Tokagero said with a quirked eyebrow, and then looked to Tamao. "Don't mind the big lug. He's just weird," he said with a weak smile, and then disappeared to find his partner.

Tamao was still for several minutes, and then with a sad sigh she decided to start preparing dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Manta stared quietly at the river, and then smiled weakly. How long had it been since she had ridiculed this very pastime? As frustrated as she had been, the shaman who once stood here, pretending he didn't notice her, had been a beautiful image against the sun setting in the west. Tranquil and wise. Her eyes welled with tears in remembrance of that time that seemed so long ago. She shuddered lightly while clasping her hand over her mouth, and then squeezed her eyes shut while crunching her shoulders and neck loosely. _"You couldn't even remember my name,"_ she thought, attempting to be bitter but failing as hard as she tried. After lunch, any time she so much as looked at Yoh and Horo, the Ainu would direct his friend as far away from her as possible. She felt as though she were some plague that would suck the very life from them, and try as she might, she couldn't understand why Horo treated her the way he did.

Her thoughts were caught short minutes later when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she doubled over, and then she began to cry as the pain continued, moving through her back and making her sick to her stomach. _"Not right now,"_ she cried in her mind, and then tightly contracting her muscles, she awkwardly made her way to the end of the bridge and slowly climbed down to the ledge where she had always enjoyed sitting with Yoh after school when they were younger. She tucked her knees as tightly as possible against her and whimpered, the cramps growing more and more painful. "Jun-san..." she muttered between whimpers, and then began to cry again.

-

Ryu clenched his fists tightly as he walked, considering giving himself a good punch in the head. It was one thing to get into a fight with Horo. Horo could look after himself. But he had raised his hand to Tamao of all people. The one thing he loved more than anything else, and he had raised his hand to her. He screamed inwardly at himself, demanding what he was thinking, and what kind of animal was he to hit a young lady. Well, he had certainly stepped in it this time, and knowing his luck, he had blew his final chance to be more than her cooking buddy. He wondered if she would even let him cook with her again, and then growled while grasping his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he shouted angrily, and then he flinched when he felt a ticklish sensation making its way down his face. He touched where it was trailing, and then pulled his hand back and stared confusedly at a wet drop. A smile forced its way onto his face before he looked down grimly.

What gave him the right to shed tears? He wasn't the one who was hit. In fact, he was the one trying to drive her away from him. He had no right to cry over his own actions. He was 6'3" with 207 lbs of muscle. Compared to her 5'1" of 103 lbs, he may as well have been a tank. He bit his lip at the thought of what he could have done to her, and then cursed while slamming kicking his foot, only to hit a hard rock that had been sticking out of the ground. He cursed more loudly than the last time, and then sniffed while crouching down to ensure that his foot, only protected by a pare of sandals, wasn't damaged.

Before he could even finish inspecting his foot for damage, he lifted his head and squinted slightly, staring intently against the breeze. He tensed for a moment, unsure if his eyes were playing trick on him, and then stood up and began jogging along the path that followed the river to the bridge. He slowed as he came closer, and then finally stopped and looked worriedly at the blonde girl who sat, hugging her knees and shaking. He glanced down and frowned when he saw that blood was starting to soak through her school uniform's skirt, and then walked over and knelt beside her. "Miss? Miss, are you okay?" He smiled when she reluctantly looked up at him, and then grunted in surprise as she fell sideway. He grasped her shoulders before she could hit the cement, and then laid her down and looked her over worriedly. "Miss, can you hear me?" When he didn't receive an answer, he decided that she had fainted, and then frowned while glancing down to her skirt again.

A Shinra Academy uniform. It was the same as what Anna and Tamao wore, and then quickly decided that if any more blood stained it, the skirt would be ruined. "Miss?" he said again while cupping her face in his hands. He smiled when her eyes opened partially, hoping it would help her to relax. "Miss, you're bleeding quite heavily. Do you have any pads or tampons?" He frowned when she shook her head, and then began to think. "Miss, my name is Ryu. There's a store nearby. I'm going to go get something fresh you can put on and some water, and then I'm going to come right back. Okay?"

When he received a weak nod he sprinted away and up the hill, then across the bridge. The store was only a block beyond the bridge and was quick to reach. He first went to the clothes section, and after a brief debate selected a pack of small underwear. Having learned the hard way with Anna, he knew that the girl was probably going to want to feel comforted and concealed during such an ordeal, so chose a size larger in dark sweat pants than he guessed she would need. He then went to the back of the store and immediately decided on an overnight sized feminine product and a small pack of baby wipes. His final stop was to the fridge at the front of the store, where he got a litre of water before finally laying the products on one of the conveyors.

As the cashier scanned each item, he glanced to the young man and gave a half-smile. "You remind me of my daughter's first emergency," he said in a friendly tone, noting that Ryu kept bobbing up and down, as though he were in a rush. When he received a confused look, he chuckled. "First time's always a doozy, huh? One day they're starting school, the next day they're all grown up."

"Um, yeah," Ryu replied as the man finished scanning the last item, and then retrieved the debit card from his wallet.

"That comes to ¥2200," the cashier said while separating the items between two bags.

"_So much for Yoh's BobLove DVD," _he sighed to himself as he paid, and then thanked the man before taking the bags and leaving the store quickly. As he jogged back towards the bridge, he found himself thinking back. He had only been part of Funarbi Onsen a few short months when he faced a similar panic. Anna had broken her own rule about missing school, saying that she decided she deserved a break. Of course, he was in the onsen more often with her than the others, so it didn't take much to figure out that something was bothering her. It was around lunch when he heard her shriek his name. It was mainly one filled with anger, but there was also a bit of panic in it. To this day he would be reminded of his own concern for her. While rushing to her aid he sharply wrenched the muscle in his right calf, and since then had trouble with speed running, not to mention suffered severe pain during the cold months if he wasn't careful to keep the leg warm.

When he reached the bathroom, he found Anna sitting on the lid of the toilet awkwardly, her expression riddled with a mix of frustration and fear. He didn't even get to finish asking if she was okay before she demanded that he go to the store and buy a pack of pads. It was indeed an awkward demand, but dutifully he marched on to accomplish his task. It really wasn't that hard to accomplish. He had once helped Muscle-Punch look after his younger brothers and sisters and ended up making an emergency run for one of the elder girls.

He sighed as he made his way down the path to where the girl was waiting. Why did he get stuck with these emergencies all the time, anyway? There had to be some other poor sucker who could handle it. He looked over and saw the girl was sitting up again, but frowned. She was whimpering, and if she was embarrassed, it was completely hidden by her pained expression. "Miss, I'm back."

She looked up quickly hearing him, and then looked confusedly at the bags. "Um... What..."

"Oh!" the brunette replied sheepishly, and then handed her the bags. "Uh, here. I don't know if you can walk, so I thought I'd bring them to you." He watched as she inspected the items, and then turned his back to her. "I can go up onto the bridge until you get yourself cleaned up. I think we should call an ambulance, too."

She stared at him for several moments before looking down. "Thank you, Ryu."

"Hmm?" The teen glanced back curiously.

"You said before your name is Ryu, right?" she replied, and then winced while tensing the muscles in her lower body.

"Uh, yeah," he replied while looking out over the path again. "I think you may have fainted."

"What a nice first impression I've made," she muttered. "I'm..." She cringed again, and then sighed. "My name is Manta. I... I can pay you back for these things."

"Oh! No, it's fine," the teen laughed nervously. "My role in life seems to be to help young ladies during their symbol of fertility." He gave himself a mental slap as soon as he finished speaking. Somehow it sounded more chivalric in his head than it did coming from his mouth. After a minute he breathed in deeply, and as he did he began to feel as though he were being given a boost of energy. He began to shift his weight back and forth on his legs, feeling impatient, but became solemn again when he heard her uncomfortable murmurs becoming more desperate. "Manta, are you okay?"

"I just hurt," she replied while tying one of the bags tightly after getting herself cleaned off, and then after pulling on a fresh pair of protected underpants and the sweat pants she placed the soiled clothes in the second bag and tied it as well. "It... It's okay to look now," she said embarrassedly while eyeing the bottle of water tiredly. "Thank you."

The young man smiled while looking back to her, and then walked over and took a seat next to her. "Do you usually faint?"

"It happened a couple of times before I left China," she replied quietly. "I guess I'm just weak. But every time I get like this it hurts so bad..." She bit her lower lip. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"It's inappropriate to talk to men about these things," she replied softly.

"And it's inappropriate to talk to women about masturbation, but guys do it anyway," he replied. "At least your situation is decent." He frowned when she began to double over and start crying 'ow'. "Manta?" He watched as she began crying again, and then carefully pulled her into his lap. "Manta, I need you to relax," he said gently. "Come on. Take deep breaths. Don't tighten up like that."

"It hurts!" she cried, now wriggling, trying to find a position that would offer even a little bit of comfort.

"Shh. That's okay. It's okay to hurt. But in order to get rid of it, you need to relax." He wrapped one arm around her stomach to hold her so that her back was pressed against his chest, and then used his other hand to lean her head against his collar. "Manta, you're going to hyperventilate, and all that'll do is make things worse. Just try to breathe with me, okay?" He steadied his breathing so that it would match her lung capacity, and then rubbed her forehead lightly. "Breathe in, and then out." He felt himself growing fearful as she grasped the loose material of his pants tightly, and then sighed. "Where do you hurt?" he asked lightly.

"My back," she replied while trying to follow his breathing pattern. "And, well... down there. I feel like I'm gonna get sick."

"Okay," he replied. "I know a technique that may help ease the pain. Do you..." He winced when she let out another cry, and then sighed. "It'll seem like an advance, but I promise I won't do anything wrong." By this point she was breathing erratically again, and could only nod in response, wanting nothing but for the severe cramping to cease. He gave her a moment in case she changed her mind, and then moved his hands to the small valley between her stomach and abdomen and began moving his fingers in circular motions. Several minutes passed, but once she began to relax, he asked her to sit straight, and then repeated the circular motions in the same area on her back. He continued this until he heard her make a sharp cry, and then leaned her against his chest again. This time he pressed his knuckles firmly against her lower abdomen and began coaching her breathing again. Once she had began breathing somewhat normally again, he began to rock his knuckles back and forth in the area, always pressing firmly but keeping the rocking motion slow and steady. As the minutes passed he observed how her body began to relax. First her legs slid to a more natural position, then her lower back became more relaxed, and then finally her upper body relaxed. She made one small utterance before her grip loosened, and then she became still.

Whether she had fainted or simply fallen asleep, he couldn't be sure. He decided she must have been in quite some pain to allow a stranger to place his hand below her stomach, even if there was clothing between her body and the hand. With a sigh he awkwardly removed his jacket and folded it to form a pillow of some sort, then after placing it next to him he carefully moved the girl and laid her down easily before standing up to stretch. He glanced to the two bags that sat not far away, and then sighed while looking around. There wasn't a payphone for several blocks, and without a phone of his own he wasn't sure what to do next; He could go and find a phone, but that would mean leaving her alone, and he had hardly liked leaving her alone the first time, what with the rising rates of crime and bizarre events; However, they most certainly couldn't just sit there all night, because if she was still bleeding heavily, she needed medical attention, as well as rest. With an annoyed grumble he looked around, trying to figure out what to do, only to brighten when he noticed a backpack. It must have been her school bag, and if she really was a student from Shinra, chances were she came from a higher class than he. If that was so, then surely she would have a cellphone. He checked the bottom pocket first, and then sighed when he found nothing. The main pocket had a variety of notebooks and textbooks, but it too held no phone. He was about to place the bag down again when he spotted a side pocket, and while crossing his fingers he slowly opened it.

Much to his relief there was indeed a cellphone, and as he began to flip open the receiver it let out a loud, chirping sound. Startled, he fumbled the phone and nearly missed catching it, and then looked over the buttons with confusion. Not noticing the screen read 'Home', he found a button labelled 'Talk' and pressed it before bringing the receiver to his ear.

"_Manta, where are you?"_ a young woman demanded worriedly. _"You were supposed to come right home!"_

"Uh..." Ryu stuttered confusedly.

"_Huh? Who is this? What are you doing with Manta's phone?"_

"My name is Ryu," he replied confusedly. "I was actually about to call for an ambulance."

"_Why do you have her phone, and why would you need an ambulance?"_

The young man frowned. "Because for at least the last hour she's been haemorrhaging, and in that time she's fainted twice." He listened as a small gasp made its way into the receiver, and then sighed. "Who is this?"

"_Put Manta on the phone."_

"She's unconscious," he replied irritably. "Who is this?"

There was a long pause before she spoke again. _"Where are you two right now?"_

He glanced back worriedly to Manta, and then sighed again. "We're just under the Funbari bridge."

There was another pause before she finally spoke up again._ "My name is Jun. I'm going to come and pick Manta up. Is there a secure place nearby?" _

"There's a store a block away, but that's about it at this time of night." He frowned when she made an uncomfortable mutter, and then glanced to Manta again. "She'll be safe, if that's what you're worried about."

"_It's a bit difficult,"_ Jun replied. _"Look, if a kid with spiky blue hair or an unusually large wolf comes around, get her indoors as quickly as possible."_

Ryu's eye twitched faintly. "Why would a wolf attack something as big as me?"

"_To get to her,"_ she replied quietly. _"You said she's bleeding heavily. I don't want them mistaking her for a mate or their next meal."_

"And what about the kid?"

She paused yet again, and then sighed silently enough that Ryu couldn't hear her. _"He's dangerous. He would be the reason an unusual wolf would be around and I worry he might try to hurt her."_

"You don't say," the young man replied, more to himself than Jun. "I can handle it until you get here." With that he hung up, tired of the conversation, and then after putting the phone back where it belonged, he sat down and lightly propped Manta's head into his lap. "Can you here me?" he asked in a half whisper, and then sighed. "If you can... Jun said she's coming to pick you up." Still he received no response, and then looked to the east and sighed at the sight of the perfect full moon, which provided more light now than the dying sunset. "Damn well better stay away tonight, Horokeu," he muttered, and then leaned back against the bridge wall and waited.

-

"Tamao, we didn't even kiss," Horo insisted. "We were gonna, and then I thought 'Hey! Why do I need to kiss this woman when I've got the best girl in the world?'"

He had been trying for two hours now to girl to forgive him, speaking so quickly that she couldn't even get a word in. Of course, if he had slowed down sooner, he might have realized that she wasn't even paying attention to him. She just stayed lost in her little world of thoughts as she baked, and then stared out the window as she washed the dinner dishes. "Ryu-san still hasn't come home," she murmured sadly.

"Hmm? Forget Ryu, Hun!" he replied, still oblivious to the fact that she hadn't heard anything he said. "What do you say?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment. "Huh?"

"Do you forgive me?" the Ainu asked with a weak grin.

"Oh... Well..." She looked down quietly at the dishwater, and then let out a sigh. "I guess..."

Horo frowned at her sad response, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, what's wrong? You've been so sad tonight."

She was quiet while collecting her thoughts, and then squeezed the washcloth lightly before speaking up. "I made Ryu-san angry today."

He frowned as she shivered, and then lightly slapped her hand as a gesture for her to put the cloth down, and then turned her to face him. "What's that supposed to mean? Ryu doesn't get angry with girls."

She averted her gaze before she spoke again. "I was upset, so I talked to Ryu-san when I got home. And after a while I said that he was mean because... Well, I said he was mean, and he got sad and said that I was right. I sort of made him tell me why he was being hard on himself, and when I told him he wasn't a bad person he got really angry and left."

Horo watched as tears slid down her face, and then wiped them lightly with his thumb. "Honey, did he hurt you?"

"Why would Ryu-san hurt me?" she cried while looking up at him. "Ryu-san is a good person! He wouldn't hurt anybody. Not even if I was being annoying!"

The blunette stepped back, startled by her sudden outburst, and then began to hush her while embracing her warmly. "Okay, Tamao. I was just asking. But you know, you should tell somebody right away if he starts acting like that. Especially if it's around you."

"Why? So you can say bad things about him?" she asked with a small pout.

"No. It's just... you know how Yoh and I get a little weird sometimes?" When she nodded, he continued. "It's like that. He gets a little weird sometimes around me, and he's done it with Anna, as well." Once she finally looked up at him, he gave her a small smile. "Tell you what. I'm going to go look for the big oaf, bring him home, and make him apologize to you."

"But..." she began.

"Nope! Not another word! You're a good girl. If he got angry, he was taking something out on you unfairly." He gave her a peace sign with his fingers. "I'll be back before you know it!"

Tamao watched silently as the Ainu ran out of the onsen, and then looked down sadly. "Ryu-san..."

* * *

**A/n**: The massages that Ryu uses in this really do work, ladies. If you've got a boyfriend, make him help you to feel better during that icky time of the month. : D 


End file.
